<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈/斯哈】如何做一个完美恋人 by Sophia_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493907">【德哈/斯哈】如何做一个完美恋人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_17/pseuds/Sophia_17'>Sophia_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_17/pseuds/Sophia_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看“如何做一个完美周旋在各个男人之间的女人”产生的脑洞</p>
<p>NTR 有肉渣 自觉避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈/斯哈】如何做一个完美恋人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>完美恋人宝典：<br/>
1、见恋人要保持最好的状态<br/>
2、坚持每天涂护手霜<br/>
3、睫毛增长液<br/>
4、对镜子练习微笑<br/>
5、保持头发柔顺有光泽<br/>
6、做的时候用力夹紧<br/>
7、坚持运动锻炼翘臀<br/>
8、学会做菜<br/>
9、关心小动物<br/>
10、比起金钱或者别的什么，更要学习情人的优秀品格<br/>
11、学会娇喘<br/>
12、他在你身上的时候，记得帮他擦汗，吻他<br/>
13、让自己变得独特</p>
<p>Start、</p>
<p>1、见恋人要保持最好的状态</p>
<p>德拉科毫无疑问的又在魔药课课前最后一秒看到哈利风风火火的闯进来。</p>
<p>放松一口气的同时，德拉科又为自己每天的担心而感到愤愤不平。</p>
<p>于是，德拉科折了一张纸鹤。</p>
<p>它优雅的从德拉科掌心飞出，落在哈利的指尖。</p>
<p>“嘿，我的救世主。又不洗脸就来上课吗？”</p>
<p>2、坚持每天涂护手霜</p>
<p>哈利在地窖找魔药的时候不小心打翻了一瓶。</p>
<p>黑色的汁液顺着哈利的手淌下，斯内普教授放下手中的活，大步冲来，捉住他的手，快速施了清理一新，反复查看。</p>
<p>“哦，四肢灵活度堪比巨怪的波特，我试想你知道…”</p>
<p>然而后面的讽刺没能说出口。</p>
<p>因为哈利那柔软而有温和香味的手，因为害怕责罚，在他手中轻轻一颤。</p>
<p>3、睫毛增长液</p>
<p>在课堂进入自习阶段的时候，德拉科总忍不住偏过头去看他。德拉科把这个坏习惯归咎于哈利过长的睫毛。</p>
<p>窗子外的阳光从哈利的左侧照过来，把那撩人的睫毛染成棕黄色，德拉科就这样忘记了眨眼。</p>
<p>忽然，那睫毛转了过来，在阴影中上下扇动，惊的德拉科心中一紧。</p>
<p>那两瓣粉嫩的嘴唇翁动：我早晨洗过脸了，铂金混蛋。</p>
<p>4、对镜子练习微笑</p>
<p>哈利一直害怕斯内普教授对他产生厌烦，但他面对斯内普时又过于紧张，活脱脱欠骂的样子，所以他总是对着镜子练习自己的微笑。</p>
<p>嘴角提高，但不要露牙齿，这样会显得傻气；眼睛稍眯一点，否则没有笑意。</p>
<p>所以，斯内普把眼神从那双已经毫无损伤的手上抬起来的时候，对上了一双笑意盈盈的绿眼睛。那双眼的主人努力的微笑着，害怕更多的指责。</p>
<p>忽然，魔药教授好像想到了什么，复杂强烈的情绪填满了他漆黑的眼睛。</p>
<p>哈利怯怯的望着他，于是他吻上哈利的眼睑。缓慢而温柔。</p>
<p>5、保持头发柔顺有光泽</p>
<p>德拉科远远的就看到一个孤零零的救世主坐在湖边柔软的草地上看书。遣走了克拉布和高尔，他理了理领带走上前去。</p>
<p>“有人说过你的头发很糟糕吗？波特。”</p>
<p>那些头发桀骜的卷曲着，可以想象到用手摸的话，或许还挺扎人。德拉科的手垂在他发边，克制自己想摸一下的冲动。</p>
<p>“我努力过了，马尔福。”</p>
<p>哈利想起一个老蝙蝠恶狠狠的评论，皱起了眉。</p>
<p>6、做的时候用力夹紧</p>
<p>“oh, god.”</p>
<p>斯内普的手轻轻抓着哈利的头发，半闭着眼，贪婪的呼吸着他发间的香气。</p>
<p>未成年人的身体实在是太紧了，他不得不花大半的时间唤回自己的理智，免得伤害到这个坐在自己身上的男孩。</p>
<p>男孩调整姿势，微微扭动了一下腰肢。斯内普低呼一声，反射性的抓紧了男孩的头发。不得不说，卷曲的头发让他轻易的握住，找回了自己的节奏。</p>
<p>许久，斯内普才得以用低沉的声音在哈利耳边念：“现在，乱糟糟的头发也不错，波特。”</p>
<p>7、坚持运动锻炼翘臀</p>
<p>德拉科喜欢和哈利做对手。因为骄傲的马尔福觉得，除了救世主，没有人够资格和自己势均力敌的的争斗。</p>
<p>他最喜欢的时刻，就是在魁地奇球场上，他凭借高超的飞行技巧超过救世主的那一刻，他喜欢看救世主被自己点燃斗志的样子。</p>
<p>不过，当他骑着光轮，被哈利甩在身后的时候，他就会觉得自己完了。</p>
<p>因为他会一直盯着哈利的臀部，哪怕是金色飞贼从他眼前飞过，他都发现不了的。</p>
<p>8、学会做菜</p>
<p>斯内普第一次知道哈利会做饭的时候还是小小的惊讶了一下。</p>
<p>哈利在一个两人一同醒来的早晨，用斯内普熬药的炉子做了一个简单的三明治。</p>
<p>在哈利期待的眼神中，斯内普默不作声的吃完了，并没有夸赞他一句话。</p>
<p>但第二天，哈利就在地窖看到了一整套麻瓜用的厨具。</p>
<p>9、关心小动物</p>
<p>哈利在教室旁捡到一只白鼬。小家伙的右爪受伤了，所以哈利几乎没费什么力气，就把它抓住带到了地窖。</p>
<p>它总是偏过头，躲过哈利的视线，这让哈利想到一个同样有白毛的混蛋，于是他低笑：“小东西，我去给你找药。”</p>
<p>斯内普回到地窖的时候，第一眼看到的是那只白鼬。联想到某些才发生的恶性事件，斯内普拎起它，朝储藏室问道：“你从哪儿找到他的。”</p>
<p>回应他的是瓶子在地上摔碎的清脆响声，他丢下白鼬向哈利冲过去，救下了他差点被弄伤的手。</p>
<p>然后，连斯内普教授自己都没察觉到，他的某种阴暗的心理，觉醒了。</p>
<p>他吻了哈利。</p>
<p>10、比起金钱或者别的什么，更要学习情人的优秀品格</p>
<p>哈利很快就没有精力去想为什么马尔福忽然变的低沉而阴暗。</p>
<p>因为西弗最后吻了他的眼睑，只留给他一滴眼泪。</p>
<p>“你有一双她的眼睛。”</p>
<p>他本想把自己溺死在装有西弗过去的冥想盆里，却被德拉科拽了出来。</p>
<p>哦，德拉科。</p>
<p>11、学会娇喘</p>
<p>你不能怪德拉科粗暴，真的。</p>
<p>他把哈利扔在地窖那张柔软的大床里，强迫哈利坐在自己跨上，用手抓住他仍旧毛毛躁躁的卷发，一下一下，冲撞着少年柔软的臀肉。</p>
<p>清脆的响声和迷乱的水声回荡在这个地下的房间，就像他变成一只白鼬时所听到的一样。</p>
<p>可是，可是，一切还是那么不同，为什么。</p>
<p>快乐的巅峰过去，德拉科看见那个破碎的男孩，忽然就明白了。</p>
<p>哈利没发出一点声音。</p>
<p>12、他在你身上的时候，记得帮他擦汗，吻他</p>
<p>后来的后来，他们就像一对正常的情侣那样。从那一次，哈利主动把自己交给德拉科开始。</p>
<p>德拉科压在他身上的时候，哈利帮他擦了滑过脸颊的汗水，吻了他右臂上的一道伤疤。</p>
<p>然后，哈利不得不不停的擦去德拉科脸上的水珠，直到那些水珠连成绵延不绝的泪痕，他再也擦不去。</p>
<p>“我知道可以帮你把伤疤除掉的，德拉科。”</p>
<p>“不必了，这是我特意留下的。”</p>
<p>13、让自己变得独特</p>
<p>“你可以不必一直陪在我身边的，德拉科。伏地魔已死，我已经不是那个举足轻重的救世主了，我也不是什么独一无二的人。”</p>
<p>放过你自己吧。哈利在心里对他呼喊，出口便成叹息。</p>
<p>“你就是你，你永远都是我的救世主，你是最特殊的那一个，没有什么好说的。”</p>
<p>于是他把哈利搂在怀里，两人各怀心事的看天空中摩羯座的星星。</p>
<p>我才不是独特的那一个吧。德拉科牵动嘴角，紧紧把他圈在怀里。</p>
<p>—End</p>
<p>后记：<br/>
吾日三省吾身：<br/>
我开的脑洞怎么这么有毒？<br/>
我怎么写出这么破廉耻的东西？<br/>
怎么这么破廉耻的东西我都能虐？？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>